Riku's Story
by Kaiba-Corp
Summary: Riku is waiting for his Destiny...His Destiny comes but with a price that he does not know...Sora and Kairi must forget...Memories must not be forgotten!....Riku's Destiny comes to plan...he must make new friends, but his will still wants his old
1. Waitng for Destiny

Memories are to be kept Not to be forgotten If so this happens A little is always left behind To help remember the forgotten Memories cannot be fully erased Only if they choose to They will forget Memories are very precious Even more than gold, or jewels Don't be afraid If you have no courage If you don't face fear If you act cowardly You will never remember again  
  
Riku read these words to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to remember these words. 'don't be afraid.  
  
if you have no courage. .if you act to cowardly.  
  
you will.you will...' Riku opened his eyes and repeated the last sentence. "You will never remember again".  
  
This sent a chill down Riku's spine.  
  
He wanted to find Sora, he wanted to find Kairi, he wanted to go home!  
  
Riku took a seat on the cool sands on the edge of the endless black ocean. He had fallen into darkness. He was alone. He had no-one there to keep him company. Only the sound of the rippling waves. He leaned back into the cooling sand.  
  
This was his fate.  
  
To wait until his destiny arrived.  
  
"Riku!" called a dark deep voice in the wind.  
  
Riku sat up.  
  
he looked around.  
  
"Riku!" it called again.  
  
"Yes?!" he called.  
  
"dear sweet boy! You're time has come" it said. "My destiny?!" he asked.  
  
"you will meet others, and make new friends" the voice said.  
  
"New friends?!" he questioned. "Yes, you will travel new worlds like you wanted to" the voice said. "I don't want new friends! I want Sora and Kairi!" he shouted clenching his fists. "They no longer exist!" the voice said.  
  
Riku looked horror strickened.  
  
"No longer exist you do" the voice said.  
  
"what do you mean?" Riku asked.  
  
"I mean they do exist" the voice said.  
  
"But?!" Riku questioned.  
  
"But you don't meaning the have forgotten you" the voice explained. " Forgotten me?! But how! Why!?" Riku asked angrily.  
  
"They choose to forget, that's why you have a new destiny started" the voice said.  
  
Riku collapsed at the sand.  
  
his eyes blackened with anger.  
  
he looked like a mindless zombie for awhile.  
  
Riku then stood up.  
  
"I accept my new destiny!" Riku called out to the sea.  
  
The sound of the waves became louder, thunder was heard.  
  
"Good boy sweet Riku!" the voice called.  
  
Riku stood at the waters edge.  
  
the water gathered into a huge wave.  
  
thunder struck in every direction of the sky.  
  
"You have accepted your destiny!" the voice called.  
  
Riku got a feeling he started to regret agreeing.  
  
the huge wave started moving towards him.  
  
riku turned to run.  
  
but the water hit him.  
  
He was drowning. He couldn't breathe He was dying He was suffocating He needed air Fresh sweet air  
  
Riku blacked out..... 


	2. Forest of Lost Souls

Riku felt something soft and warm against his cheek.  
  
He pulled himself up and shook his head, trying to focus his sight.  
  
The sound of waves, and the wild life.  
  
Riku looked out to an ocean of grey, the sky was red and beneath him the sand was blue.  
  
"Who are you?!" a voice asked.  
  
Riku turned to the direction of the voice to see a boy about his age.  
  
"Who are you?!" Riku repeated.  
  
"I asked first but since you asked I am Doku" the boy said.  
  
Doku looked at Riku.  
  
"Oh! I am Riku" Riku said.  
  
"You came out of the ground Riku; may I ask what brings you to Revert Island?" Doku asked.  
  
"I do not know, only to find companions, new friends" Riku said.  
  
Doku looked at him.  
  
"I see" Doku murmured.  
  
A shining bright light lit the sky and Riku and Doku shielded their eyes.  
  
"You have found a friend, Doku of Revert Island, son of the poison mastermind" the mysterious voice called.  
  
"Riku!!! What is happening?!" Doku asked in a very frightened tone.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll be fine! I hope" Riku shouted as he felt a force pull him in.  
  
Doku grabbed onto Riku.  
  
"I will trust you friend!" Doku shouted as the two embraced themselves for what to come.  
  
"Riku! Wake up!" Doku's voice called.  
  
Riku woke, he pulled himself up and looked at his new friend Doku.  
  
He didn't know much, something the voice said about him being the son of the poison mastermind.  
  
"Um Doku I" but Doku cut him off.  
  
"Sssssh! Don't you hear?!" he muttered.  
  
They sat and listened.  
  
The surroundings of the cool warm jungle forest swayed in the wind and soon there was the sound of humming.  
  
"I don't like that, what ever it is" Doku said.  
  
Riku nodded. "Maybe we should check it out huh?!" he asked.  
  
Doku looked white "Do you know where we are?!" he asked.  
  
Riku shook his head "The forest of lost souls" Doku whispered.  
  
The boys set up a fire and sat around it.  
  
"So wanna tell me whats happening?" Doku asked.  
  
Riku looked up "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You coming out of the ground, me and you disappearing here" he explained.  
  
"I'm finding my destiny" Riku said throwing a stick into the fire.  
  
"Destiny?!" he asked.  
  
Riku nodded "My friends, they don't want to remember me".  
  
Doku went silent.  
  
"So where are you from?!" Doku asked.  
  
"The Destiny Islands" Riku replied.  
  
"Tell me about it?!" Doku begged with his pleading Grey eyes.  
  
"Um it's an island with lot's of sand and palm trees, it's hot but its home"  
  
"Wow, my home is boring, the sky is never as bright as it is here, and the water is always the same colour and the most unusual sand, I wonder if my sister is ok" Doku said.  
  
"You have a sister?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yep, her names Mae, but she should be fine with my dorky older brother Saki" he muttered and smiled.  
  
Riku gave a laugh "sorry but you are stuck with me now".  
  
"That's ok, it's an adventure, this is your story Riku" Doku said.  
  
Riku closed his eyes, it was dark already.  
  
Thunder crackled in the dark.  
  
Riku bolted up.  
  
A storm was brewing in the forest.  
  
Riku looked over to where he last saw Doku, but he wasn';t there.  
  
"Doku! Where are you!?" he called.  
  
"Are you looking for that boy with the funny grey hair?" someone called above.  
  
"Huh!? Who are you?!" Riku called out backing over to the trees.  
  
"Me?! I am Ki, a guardian of the lost souls".  
  
"Where are you?!" Riku called.  
  
"Above you dummy!" she called.  
  
Riku looked up to see a girl sitting in the tree.  
  
She jumped right in front of him.  
  
"You are no lost soul" she said her nose nearly touching his.  
  
Riku blinked blankly at the girl.  
  
"Hmmm you are not meant to be here, are you from another world traveling?" she asked.  
  
"I think so" he said.  
  
"You should leave, it's a bit dangerous here" she said.  
  
"I have to find Doku" he said.  
  
"It could be too late for him" she said.  
  
Riku's eyes widened.  
  
"There are monsters in this forest, he could get hurt, you too" she said.  
  
Riku didn't take long and ran out into the forest.  
  
"Oi! Boy! Hey wait!" she called.  
  
TBC.. 


	3. Escape Through the Water of Evolution Re...

"I must find him, I will not lose this friend" Riku called.  
  
"If you do you can always replace him" the mysterious voice.  
  
"What!" Riku said shocked.  
  
The voice laughed.  
  
"You are they one who lead me to him" Riku shouted angrily.  
  
"No. I did not, you were the one who found him" the mysterious voice said.  
  
Riku looked really pissed "You can't just throw your friends away like they are nothing! They will always leave a scar behind in you!" Riku roared in anger.  
  
The voice didn't reply.  
  
"There you are!".  
  
Riku spun around "You" he pointed.  
  
"Yeah me! Ki remember, you can't just run off!" she shouted.  
  
Riku didn't answer, he looked at her coldly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that" she barked.  
  
Riku looked taken back.  
  
"I will guide you through here to find your friend" she said smiling.  
  
"Ok then" Riku muttered.  
  
"You are a bit mean aren't you" she said looking slightly hurt.  
  
"Not all the time" he said.  
  
A light arrived in front of Ki.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Riku said.  
  
The light soon transformed into a girl.  
  
"Me? I am Hikari" the girl said.  
  
"You are human?" he said shocked.  
  
"Nope, just a soul guardian with no body" she said.  
  
"How can I help you?" she said.  
  
"Well Yami found a boy like this one" Hikari said.  
  
"Doku?!" Riku said.  
  
"Doku?" Hikari said.  
  
Riku nodded.  
  
"Well let's go then" Ki said.  
  
She grabbed Riku and they started to disappear.  
  
"Riku!" Doku called.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to him?!" Riku asked as Doku was in a steel cage.  
  
"What is going on?!" Ki asked.  
  
"This guy is a prisoner to my clan" a boy dressed in all black said.  
  
"Yami who gave you orders to do this?!" Hikari asked.  
  
"Kami-sama did" he said.  
  
"Father?!" Ki said.  
  
Yami grinned "He is now my toy".  
  
"Awwww big brother you are really gross!" Hikari cried.  
  
"And Kami-sama also said to take this runt in" he said grabbing Riku.  
  
"Unfair! I wanted him, he was so cute!" Hikari cooed.  
  
"This is outrageous! They were just lost humans from the other worlds" Ki said angrily.  
  
"Ouchie Ki sister dear, your stupid human feelings are kicking in" Yami teased.  
  
"Let go of me!" Riku shouted.  
  
"Shut up Yami! Let him go!" Ki shouted.  
  
Yami grinned "Make me" he teased and shoved Riku in with Doku.  
  
"What's going on here?!" a guy in red came.  
  
"Kaji! Tell him to release them" Ki said.  
  
"No do sister, father's says to" he said.  
  
"I'm going to go play with Umi" Hikari said sadly.  
  
"Father wants to talk with us all" Kaji said.  
  
"Kuki, Shitai, Umi and Denki aren't here" Yami muttered.  
  
"Well find them" Kaji said and turned his back on the others.  
  
Yami growled "I'll go find Shitai" he said and disappeared in a dark ball.  
  
"Well like I said I will go and play with Umi" Hikari said.  
  
"Hikari!" Kaji said warningly.  
  
"Alrighty! I won't" she said and disappeared in a light ball.  
  
"Go find Kuki Ki!" Kaji ordered Ki "I'll find Denki" and he disappeared in a red ball.  
  
"Forgive me Father! Kaji!" Ki said and turned towards Riku and Kaji.  
  
"Where'd you go" Riku whispered to Doku.  
  
"I don't know, I woke up in this cage" Doku said "I'm just glad you are here".  
  
"Hey you two!".  
  
Doku and Riku looked out of the cage.  
  
"Here!" she threw a pair of sticks at them.  
  
Riku picked one up "What the hell am I meant to do with this?" he asked.  
  
"Cut it against the bars" she said.  
  
Doku picked one up and did as she said, and it cut through. The boys ran over to her.  
  
"Thankyou" Riku said.  
  
"My pleasure even though I will be in a lot of trouble" Ki said.  
  
"Ki what are you doing?!" someone called.  
  
Kaji was standing not far with a face of fury, a little girl stood behind him.  
  
"Kaji! Kuki!" Ki said "I'm sorry but I'm going to help them out".  
  
Ki grabbed the two boys and they started to disappear.  
  
They soon appeared at a well.  
  
"Quickly! This well has the Water of Fate, jump through it and see where it takes you, as long as you don't end up back here you will be ok" Ki said.  
  
"Ki" Doku said.  
  
"Please hurry and open these when you get out" she said shoving two tiny black boxes "Please becareful".  
  
"Come with us" Riku said not looking at her.  
  
"No thankyou, I should stay here and face my consequences" Ki said.  
  
"Concequences" Riku muttered "Please come".  
  
Ki smiled "Yeah, we don't want you to get into trouble" Doku said.  
  
"Well if I do go, I still will be" Ki said playing with her green haired lock.  
  
"At least it's with your friends" Riku said.  
  
"Friends" Ki said.  
  
The two boys nodded.  
  
"I CAN SENSE YOU KI" Kaji's voice roared.  
  
Ki looked a bit shooken, some tears appeared.  
  
"I will, but I don't know what will happen to me if I reach the real worlds, I am half-spirit, half-human" Ki said.  
  
"Don't be afraid" Riku said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll face an adventure together" Doku said putting his hand on her other shoulder.  
  
Ki started to cry.  
  
"Thankyou" she sobbed.  
  
The three stepped up to the Well.  
  
"What are you three doing" Kaji called as he appeared infront of him.  
  
"I'm going big brother" Ki called and pushed the boys into the well.  
  
"Ki, don't do it" Kaji said worridly.  
  
"Sorry" she whispered and jumped.  
  
Riku looked around the well, water was everywhere and he was trying hard to hold his breath.  
  
Suddenly he tried to gasp for air, but he could breathe the water.  
  
"Doku!" he called "Ki!".  
  
"Oi over here!" he heard Ki's voice.  
  
"Behind you Riku" Doku called.  
  
Doku and Ki swam towards him.  
  
"Hey!" Riku said and swam to him.  
  
"Hold on, a wave should come soon" Ki said.  
  
A large whale came by.  
  
"Let's go" she said and the whale let out a large wave and the three were sent away.  
  
"Ki where are you!" Riku and Doku called.  
  
"I have a bad feeling Riku" Doku said to him.  
  
Riku nodded.  
  
A large butterfly flew over to the group.  
  
"Oh my" Doku said.  
  
"What?!" Riku asked.  
  
"That's her, That's Ki" he said pointing to the butterfly.  
  
"No it isn't" Riku said.  
  
"It is, it looks a bit like her, remember she said that something might happen cause she's part spirit" Doku said.  
  
"Why isn't she normal?" Riku asked.  
  
"She was a forest spirit, they can be part human but in the normal world they look like spirit creatures".  
  
"Cho" Riku said.  
  
"Eh?!" Doku murmured.  
  
"We'll call her Cho" Riku said.  
  
"Why?!" Doku asked.  
  
Riku didn't answer.  
  
The butterfly sat on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Doku, we have a Destiny to fufill" Riku said and headed forwards.  
  
"Eh ok, wait up man!" Doku called.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
